Double Dosage :: MedicXMedic
by xXNiueXx
Summary: BLU Medic is in need of a quick heal, and ends up getting more than he bargained for.


I sat at my desk, staring at my papers with unfocused eyes. My mind was elsewhere, mostly on our battle this morning. I'd done something I certainly shouldn't have and I knew it.

Towards the end of the battle, I'd come face to face with my RED counterpart. His Heavy was already dead, and he was alone. The rest of my team was elsewhere, and I didn't know he was in the old storage room until it was too late. Well, almost.

I ducked into the room, bleeding heavily from a large gash in my side, given to me by the RED Pyro's axe. It hurt like hell, and I was close to passing out. I needed a med-pack, and fast.

I spotted it to my left, and rushed over. As I touched the floating pack, it disappeared, and could feel my wounds disappearing.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to head out of the room, and promptly ran into a wall of flesh. I squeaked in surprise and toppled to the ground, landing on my butt with a loud 'oof'.

"H-hey!" I said, trying to maintain dignity as I stood up, brushing dirt off of my lab coat. "If you needed to be healed, you could have vaited five minutes. Mein Gott, I don't even get a single minute alone."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, mein schöne..." The smooth voice of my RED counterpart replied.

"You! Vhat are y-you doing here?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He held his bonesaw in his right hand, swinging it loosely. I took a step back, slightly frightened.

"I came to say hello, of course."

"...Um... Hello? C-can I go now? Unless you're going to kill me..."

"Oh, mein liebling, I'm not going to kill you. Vhat kind of doctor would I be if I did zhat?"

I shrugged. "A d-doctor who is paid to k-kill."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you..." He repeated, and I internally sighed with relief. "I'm going to do somezhing much more exciting..."

The fear was back. "Vh-vhat?"

The RED grinned at me, leaning closer. Taking a step back, I bumped against the wall. He advanced, taking my wrist and pressing it above my head before I could react. "H-hey! Let me go, schweinhund!" I tried to fight back with my other arm, but he captured that too, pressing it against my chest with his body. He was chest to chest with me, grinning like a madman.

Face inches from mine, I was staring into his eyes. They were a deep hazel, flecked with gold. I'd never noticed them before. I felt like I should be scared, but I wasn't. I was... Almost _entranced_ by his eyes. I dropped my gaze to the floor. I could feel his bonesaw against my neck, the cool steel pressing gently.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not scared?"

"N-no..." I whispered quietly, meeting his gaze again.

He leaned forwards slightly; our noses were almost touching. "Du bist wonderschön..."

I could feel myself blushing at his words. "I'm n-not beautiful..."

"You are, mein liebling..."

"S-stop... We can't do zhis... Our teams will c-catch us..."

"We can... As long as zhey don't find out..." He brought his knee up between my legs, rubbing against my crotch.

I involuntarily let out a small moan, and mentally slapped myself for enjoying this. He silenced my moans with a hungry kiss.

When he pulled back, my face was flushed and I felt myself heating up. "S-stop..."

"Vhat is your name, Doctor?" The RED asked, eyes twinkling.

"C-Chris... Christoff..."

"A beautiful name... My name is Hans... just Hans..."

"O-oh..."

He released my hands, pulling is bonesaw away as well, and stepped back slightly as they dropped to my sides. "Ve still have fifteen minutes left in zhe battle... Zhat means ve can have some fun, ja?" He asked.

I shook my head slightly. "I don't...I don't v-vant zhis..." I looked into his eyes as I spoke softly, meeting his hazel eyes with my gray ones.

"I don't vant _you_..." I added, quietly reaching a hand into my pocket.

He looked slightly hurt. "Vell, your vords aren't going to stop me..." He leaned forwards, kissing me again and rubbing his knee against my crotch.

My fingers brushed against the object I was looking for in my pocket, and swiftly pulled it out. My syringe. I jabbed it into the softest part of his leg; the inside of his thigh.

He cursed loudly and jumped back, syringe still embedded up to the top of the long needle. "You little schweinhund!"

I scampered around him, trying to reach the door before he recovered.

I could hear him grunt as he extracted the needle. I was almost to the door, almost free, and then i was falling, a large weight on top of me. My face was pressed into the floor, and I could feel the RED's hot breath on my ear. "Zhat vas a very bad idea, Chris..."

I whimpered, and he laughed. The weight was suddenly removed, and I was rudely flipped onto my back. He looked down at me, an almost feral look in his eyes. "S-stop..." I whispered quietly.

Suddenly, the door behind me flew open. I couldn't see who it was at first, but the voice told me who it was. "Get off of Doktor!"

I heard a shot, and the RED's head exploded, spraying blood everywhere. I screamed as the red liquid and brain matter covered my face, and shoved the body off of me.

Strong arms helped me to my feet, soothing words whispered in Russian to calm me.

I couldn't stop shaking and hyperventilating, even though I knew the threat was gone. A gentle hand wiped the blood off of my face with a handkerchief, and my breathing slowed.

I turned to face my savior and best friend, the Heavy.

"Is leetle Doktor okay?" He asked softly.

"J-ja... Danke... Thank you... S-so much..."

Heavy smiled at me. "Doktor is welcome. Heard noises, come to see leetle RED hurting my Doktor..."

Heavy took my hand I'm his with a smile. "Battle is almost over. We should go before RED finds us."

I nodded. "Thank you..."

"Doktor is velcome."


End file.
